Queen of Thieves
by Rikka Neko
Summary: I'm bad at this. so its 'bout Yami no Baku but in ancient Egypt. And I used his name from when he was a tomb robber so it's an BakuraxOc
1. chapter 1 revised

i own nothing except the plot and my original character that was mentioned in this chapter and will show up in the next chapter.

--------------------------Queen of Thieves------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mysterious man runs down the dirt street away from the loud angry voices

that seemed to scare the man. As he rounded a corner he stopped to look

behind him and he saw many men dressed in garments that showed they were

members of the royal guard of the pharaoh. The men were yelling at him telling

him to seize and desist. But the man just laughed and turned around and started

running again. The man looked normal enough but certain features made him

stand out from the darkness. Some of the features that stood out were his hair

which was spiked at he ends, also his hair was a stunning white, and then there

were his robes which were red blue and the normal color for Egypt. His eyes

were a royal purple. The guards were chasing after him for awhile longer until

he just disappeared. The men who chased him knew not of what happened to

him he just disappeared down a dead end. Oh, the Pharaoh will not like this. The

guards headed back to the palace to tell the Pharaoh the bad news. As soon as

the men were gone a lone figure appeared upon a rooftop overlooking the dead end.

* * *

Back at the palace

The guards were frightened for they were going to announce the bad news to

the Pharaoh. Oh, this will not turn out good, for the guards have already allowed

the thief to escape their clutches before. The men were summoned into the

throne room and had to tell his majesty the bad news.

"Your Highness, I regret to inform you that the King of thieves, Bakura, has

gotten away yet again." The captain of the guards spoke while on bended knee.

The king was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"No worries captain, we have a backup plan. A girl who is almost cunning as the

tomb robber (a.k.a the king of thieves) has been kind enough to offer her

services to help catch him." The guards were startled because of what the

Pharaoh had just said.

"Really, is it true your highness? Is there really a girl who is tough enough to

defeat the thief king or is this a work in progress?" pondered the captain.

"I never said she was going against him and no it is not a work in progress. For

she is going to try to gain the thief's trust so we can find out where his hideout

is." responded the Pharaoh.

"That's great your Highness." Spoke the captain. As the guards left the throne

room they were relieved that they had no punishment.

(Thief King's hideout)

"Marik! I'm home!" yelled an overly happy King of Thieves.

"Could you not do that every time you successfully steal another item from the

Pharaoh's palace? It makes you sound like an old woman who has won a prize

at the market. So what did you steal this time?" asked a very tired Marik.

At this moment we're in the very secret hideout of the thief king and his best

friend Marik the so called 'Duke of steals', they were currently going through

the king's latest steal.

"So Bakura what did you see while you were there?"

"Well I started out in the dungeons while I was down there I saw a girl who was

being punished for some crime I don't want to think about."

"Why?"

"It seemed like she did something really evil. I think she would make a nice spy for my raids."

" How old do you think she is?"

"Eight-teen or nine-teen. Why?"

"No reason."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the 1st chap.

I 'm trying to work on the second chapter, but I don't know what to name the girl. could u review and give me suggestions for the girl's name. it has to be an egyptian name or an arabian name.


	2. Chapter 2

It's so cold outside for the past Oh three days. man you could probably spit and it could freeze in like 4 min.

I own nothing

now to continue the conversation that sets everything up

§ The girl thinking

╥ Bakura  
thinking

☻Marik thinking

---------------------------------------------------the meeting---------------------------------------------------------------------------j

"What did you think I was thinking?"

"Nothing! Nothing except that you might want to make that that girl your queen or something."

"Why would I want some worthless thief that gets caught by guards and gets such a stupid punishment."

"Ah, come on her punishment was probably two thousand lashes."

"Maybe. Ah dunno. Ok then."

"Great then it's settled we are going to free that girl and see if she is a good thief."

"What?"

"You heard me."

So it was decided that Bakura  
and Marik would go to free the mysterious female thief that Akeifa had saw being punished.

(Back at the palace)

"The thief and his accomplices are going to be coming soon."announces priest Shadah.

"What makes you say that, Master Shadah?"asks a girl with long black hair with red and silver streaks in it. She was also wearing thieving attire.

"Malika, Bakura's Ba is getting closer. He is coming to get you."

"Why? Is it because of that plan you and his highness spoke to me about?"

"-- yes it is, Malika."

Once Shadah told Malika, she started thinking §so I must go into the dungeons and act like I am severely injured so I can get into their hideout.§

So the mysterious girl now known as Malika went to the dungeon to start the plot.

(outside the palace dungeons)

"I don't know about this Marik. I mean it's not like I'm afraid or anything but I don't think its smart to appear at the same place two times in one night."

"Yeah I know"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotta stop now my mom is bugging me

the name that I gave the girl was suggested by 'Aria-Kanika' thank u.

Give me some Ideas 4 how the next chapter might go.

R&R pplz


End file.
